


Путешествие с нумерованными детьми

by steinvor, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [10]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), Silver Diamond, 金瓶梅 - 蘭陵笑笑生 | The Plum in the Golden Vase - Lánlíng Xiàoxiào Shēng
Genre: Alternate Canon, Chinese literature, Don't copy to another site, Erotica, F/M, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Single work, Underage - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, quotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Series: Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Путешествие с нумерованными детьми

Пролог 

– Смотри, это песчанка, – парень с красно-каштановыми гладкими волосами кинул камешек и из-под большого обломка скалы вынырнул гибкий силуэт небольшой светло-коричневой ящерицы. – Убежала.

Тот, к кому Хакуби обращался, тощий невысокий паренек с выцветшими встрепанными волосами, стянутыми на затылке в неаккуратный пучок, радостно подхватил.

– Ага, они часто живут небольшими колониями, так что сегодня вечером у нас ужин будет мясной суп.

Хакуби скривился, как от сильной зубной боли и решительно возразил.

– Но они же такие мелкие! И безобидные: не грызут одежду, не портят ничьих припасов… На них и так все подряд охотятся, и ящерицы побольше, и змеи, и другие… хищники.

Светловолосый Акиичи впервые услышал такую странную для него точку зрения и нерешительно замер, раздумывая, как поступить. Ссориться с новичком, который, несмотря на то, что явно был старше, относился к нему уважительно и почти как к равному, не хотелось, но вколоченный жизнью в пустынном краю инстинкт выживания заставлял считаться с мнением голодного живота.

Ситуацию в какой-то мере разрешило появление самого главного человека в банде – Кадзухи.

Высокий темноволосый молодой человек с повязкой, прикрывающей третий глаз, с сомнением оглядел неразлучную парочку и огласил вердикт.

– Хорошо поработали, сегодняшний ужин нам обеспечен.

Хакуби промолчал. Удивленный его реакцией Акиичи, решил пока приберечь свои новые соображения.

– Здесь где-то должны быть еще гнезда, куда они откладывают яйца. Несколько мы возьмем, а самые мелкие оставим. 

Акиичи и подоспевший к разрешению конфликтной ситуации Юуго обрадовано кивнули и живо принялись переворачивать плоские камни.

Самых красивых и быстрых песчанок оба, не сговариваясь, отпускали.

Появившийся, будто чертик из коробки с сюрпризом, Мия вопросительно глянул на сосредоточенно лазающую по валунам слаженную кампанию.

– Чего это больше не слышно ничьих воплей? Почему все притихли? Спелись?

Кадзухи неопределенно пожал плечами.

1

После того как банда нумерованных детей под предводительством Кадзухи выбралась из провала, за неимением лучшего решили остановиться временным лагерем на первом же пригодном месте.

К тому же детям, потрясенным увиденным на поверхности, необходимо было привыкнуть к прорастающей вокруг зелени, привести себя в порядок, подсчитать прибыль и убытки.

– Мия, ты знаешь, как это называется?

– Как вы думаете, это можно съесть или это только для красоты, украшение какое-нибудь?

– Не смейте тащить в рот все подряд!

Это попытался навести порядок среди особо ретивых дегустаторов Мия, который по долгу службы и по благородному происхождению считался штатным лекарем и главным специалистом по всяким травам.

– Молодой господин, вы это видели? Красиво, правда? А как приятно пахнет…

Русоволосый Акиичи и на этот раз не забыл о своем новом подопечном, за которым ему якобы поручили понаблюдать. Мальчишка осторожно сорвал сначала цветок, затем какие-то висюльки на цветущей ветке.

– Ягоды, возможно, съедобные, – буркнул себе под нос недовольный таким повышенным вниманием к своей особе Хакуби. – Красные и желтые чаще всего можно есть без опасения отравиться, а лиловые, зеленые и черные могут быть опасны. Хотя…

Хакуби с надеждой обернулся в сторону не менее потрясенного буйством расцветающей зелени Мие.

– Хотя в каждом конкретном случае надо советоваться со специалистом.

Мия рассеянно бродил по небольшой открытой поляне, то и дело склоняясь над каким-нибудь заинтересовавшим его растением. Иногда наоборот задирал голову, пытаясь определить навскидку знакомые ему деревья. Практичный Гоши и серьезный Кадзухи решили навести хотя бы подобие порядка.

– Так, парни, ищем подходящую площадку для ночлега. Вы знаете: нам нужно какое-нибудь временное укрытие, навес.

– Потом еще наберите сухих… ну, или каких сможете найти веток, чтобы разжечь огонь. Затем часть людей под руководством Мии наберет каких-нибудь съедобных ээээ… 

– Плодов, – подсказал Мия. Кадзухи сунул ему под нос целую охапку каких-то цветов, трав и еще какого-то лежалого сена, которое успели натащить самые ретивые помощники и добровольцы.

– И еще нам нужна вода! Много воды. В общем, все всё поняли? Мы с Гоши, Яшики, Мицубой и еще парой человек отправимся на охоту: разведаем вокруг местность…

Кадзухи хотел сориентироваться на более возвышенном месте по отправленной им Раканом «карте». Хотя с нынешним изменением ландшафта процесс ориентирования выглядел более сложным делом.

– Я и так могу предположить, где мы оказались, – нехотя сообщил сообразивший, что теперь ему некуда деваться кроме как продолжить путешествие вместе с отрядом нумерованных детей в столицу, Хакуби. – Можно ориентироваться по положению горизонта, растительности, направлению сохранившихся дорог и русла реки, если какая-нибудь протекает рядом. Ну и вообще, вы же раньше жили, как я понял, в окрестностях бывшей усадьбы Сасаока? Под землей вы путешествовали примерно три дня, значит, наше нынешнее местоположение будет располагаться в окружности с радиусом около шестидесяти километров. Или лиг, или миль, или ли, это китайская единица длины, если вы не знали… Выберете меру длины, какая вам больше понравится.

Кадзухи и Мия с удивлением воззрились на столь осведомленного во всей сложившейся ситуации парня из столицы.

– А ты хорошо разбираешься во всей этой… географии, – Мия с некоторым сомнением подобрал подходящее к данному случаю слово. – Будешь нашим проводником? Все равно тебе некуда деваться: путешествовать в одиночку, как ты уже убедился на собственном примере, сейчас опасно.

«Что по-настоящему опасно, – мысленно пробурчал Хакуби, – так это знаться со всякими ненадежными высокопоставленными людьми». И он добавил еще кое-что покрепче в адрес отправившего его на заведомо гиблое задание предводителя заговорщиков, Кинрея.

Но только в мыслях, он же, в конце концов, хорошо воспитанный молодой аристократ из столицы.

Наконец каждый определился со своим заданием, назначенные дежурные разбрелись каждый по своему делу, а часовые – на свои посты. Кадзухи прямо-таки с маниакальным упорством продолжал настаивать на таком обеспечении безопасности, хотя всем казалось, что вот она – новая жизнь, теперь всё, правда непонятно, что именно под этим подразумевалось, должно пойти по-другому. А как же иначе, ведь в этот умирающий мир пришел новый саноме, значит, все как по-волшебному должно само собой устроиться ко всеобщему благополучию?..

Сам Кадзухи решил более обстоятельно поговорить с Хакуби. Вдруг этот новенький господин и его так называемые аристократические «знания» на что-нибудь дельное сгодятся.

– Так ты действительно сможешь определить, где мы сейчас находимся? 

Хакуби кивнул.

– И даже примерно рассчитать маршрут до столицы. Ведь вы именно туда, как мне сказал Акиичи, направляетесь вслед за новым саноме, Раканом?

«Ох, уж этот болтун Акиичи,» – Кадзухи едва удержался, чтобы не высказать вслух большую часть того, что пришло ему на ум после упоминания этого имени.

– И у вас есть даже какая-то старая карта?

Кадзухи с сомнением глянул на ожидающего его ответа подростка. А, была не была, все равно Хакуби уже вынужден держаться с ними.

– Вот.

– О, это же не карта!

Кадзухи удивленно вскинул брови после такого восклицания новоявленного знатока карт. 

– Это же набросок маршрута путешествия некоего чиновника NN, жившего еще в прошлом веке!

Глядя на озадаченное лицо предводителя отряда, Хакуби решил немного смягчить употребляемые им выражения.

– Это же такой раритет!.. (старье!) Представляющий, несомненно, определенную историческую ценность! Непонятно, как именно намеревались эти… болваны куда-то идти в соответствии с этими хм… картинками.

Настоящие географические карты, даже точнее и подробнее, чем у знаменитого Меркатора и Ортелиуса хранились либо в государственных архивах, либо в частных библиотеках, таких, какая, например, с давних пор собиралась в благородном семействе Ширакава.

Кажется, Хакуби все же высказал что-то такое вслух, потому что брови Кадзухи еще раз совершили выразительно вопросительное движение.

– Я могу набросать примерную траекторию нашего пути, учитывая определенный масштаб топографического плана… В общем, лучше я так скажу: вот здесь будет длинное ущелье, здесь дорога уже пару десятков лет как разрушена из-за местного оползня… А вообще, как я думаю, мы находимся северо-восточнее вашей бывшей усадьбы, и где-то в пределах одного-двух дней пути должна быть заброшенная деревня – там раньше шло несколько дорог, соединяющих вот эти подземные выработки с центрами по обработке и доставке камня. Но…

Здесь Хакуби замялся, не зная, стоит ли озвучивать свою мысль или нет. Кадзухи поощрительно кивнул, и Хакуби решился.

– Знаете, я там, внизу, нашел магические камни… Мы можем сделать себе каменных помощников, которые довезут нас до самых границ, хм… ну, по крайней мере, до границы этой провинции. А там, может быть, и до самой столицы.

Кадзухи утвердительно хлопнул его по плечу, так что Хакуби едва не свалился опять обратно в случайно подвернувшуюся каменистую пропасть.

Вот было бы некстати.

– Ну вот, твои знания, новичок, наконец-то нам пригодились. Выходит, ты не совсем бесполезный господин из столицы… Давай, на вечернем собрании сам все расскажешь.

После того, как все всё обговорили, наметили примерный маршрут, и под руководством Хакуби создали четырех каменных марионеток, внешним обликом напоминавших очень больших полуящериц-полудраконов, которых назвали Амоны 1, 2, 3 и 4, все, наконец, успокоились и задумались о более насущных вещах. 

Ацухито вместе со своими помощниками разбили импровизированный лагерь, собрали некоторое количество указанных Мией плодов, даже нашли протекавший неподалеку ручей. Охотники во главе с Гоши поймали и приготовили на углях парочку крупных ящериц и какого-то чешуйчатого броненосца.

Акиичи похвастался тем, что раздобыл в подземной комнате не только костяной светильник с некоторым количеством еще сохранившегося масла, но и небольшой плед, который прихватил с собой Юуго, и пару кусков грубого полотна, из которого можно было при желании соорудить что-то вроде навесного тента. Или палатки. И еще веревки!

Хакуби подозревал, что юные разбойники разграбили какое-то подземное захоронение или могилу. Странно, что там не оказалось ритуальной посуды, одежды и других, более ценных в прямом, между прочим, смысле слова вещей.

Всяких драгоценных камней или золотых украшений.

Между тем, посуда где-то нашлась. А несколько деревянных плоских тарелок на скорую руку вырезали из куска поваленного дерева местные умельцы. Ножами и палочками для еды располагал почти каждый из детей. Видимо, носили с собой ежедневно и ежечасно, просто так, про запас.

Традиционную очередность в принятии пищи решили не соблюдать, потому что то и дело кто-то отлучался то сорвать еще немного плодов, то подбросить веток в быстро прогорающий костер. Кто-то просто решил побыть в некотором уединении или справить нужду.

Акиичи с самого начала отложил несколько лакомых кусочков про запас и теперь повсюду искал молодого господина из столицы.

Более младшие дети вроде Фудзимы, Такуми и Рэнджи его не видели, а подходить с вопросами к старшим, таким, как хамоватый Яшики, вечно занятый неотложными хозяйственными нуждами Ацухито и его пара ближайших друзей. Самый младший член отряда остерегался.

Парни постарше новенького откровенно невзлюбили. Ну или по крайней мере, проявляли снисходительное безразличие к его персоне. Поэтому Юуго с Акиичи решили не привлекать к новенькому излишнего внимания.

Под конец затянувшихся поисков Хакуби отыскался на самом краю лагеря, у каменистой гряды, где они обосновались.

Он сидел на одном из небольших валунов в окружении всех четырех Амонов. Одна из каменных марионеток, чем-то напоминавшая сказочного ожившего дракона, то и дело тыкалась ему в голые колени и норовила если не обнюхать или облизать Хакуби с головы до ног, то хотя бы положить вытянутую морду ему на плечи.

Хакуби изредка поглаживал одной рукой узкую морду, а другой подсовывал второй каменной марионетке пучок свежей травы.

– А эти каменные драконы, разве они едят?

В голосе Акиичи слышалось неподдельное восхищение товарищем. Вот же! Мало того, что его новый знакомый сумел найти транспортных животных, так он еще и единственный, кто умеет с ними правильно обращаться!

Хакуби даже головы не повернул, все-таки иногда в нем чувствовалось это высокомерие.

– Нет, каменные ящеро-драконы не нуждаются в пище. Просто им нравится внимание.

Акиичи не придумал, что бы еще сказать, и просто протянул Хакуби широкий, как сказал Мия, виноградный лист с завернутыми в него кусочками.

– Ой, чуть не забыл! 

Прямо как завзятый китаец, паренек вытащил из складок рукава, веточку с крупными оранжевыми плодами, фруктами, наверное.

– Мия сказал, что это похоже на…

– Персики, – закончил за него парень. – Странно, что все растения расцвели и заплодоносили одновременно, разом. Смотри, вот это называется маленькая почка, из которой потом появляются цветы. Затем цветы опыляются ветром или какими-нибудь насекомыми, бабочками, например, и уже из завязи появляются фрукты и ягоды. Все развивается постепенно. А у нас здесь какая-то временная вакханалия.

– Временная что? 

Акиичи зачастую не понимал того, о чем толковал ему Хакуби, но все равно самоотверженно исполнял роль единственного внимательного слушателя молодого господина из самой столицы. Он даже заступался за него, если кому-то вздумалось посудачить о Хакуби как о никчемном и полностью бесполезном новобранце. Самый молодой член команды нумерованных детей по всякому вопросу имел свое, отличное от других, мнение. И не стеснялся его высказывать.

Настоящий индивидуалист, как произнес однажды в сердцах раздраженный Акиичи Мия. 

– Временная аномалия, – поправил свое определение происходящим чудесам Хакуби Ширакава. – Вот это только зацветающая ветвь, а это уже плодоносящее дерево. Впрочем, не все ли равно? Я никогда ничего подобного не видел, тем более столько зеленых растений в таком количестве. Хотя у нас есть закрытая оранжерея в подземелье у Еруаки и еще небольшой цветущий сад в нашей фамильной усадьбе. Кстати, в таком вот Персиковом саду однажды собрались двое будущих полководцев и один будущий правитель царства Шу. Они поклялись быть друг другу верными братьями и защитить империю Хань от восстания Желтых повязок…

– Ой, так ты тоже не против, чтобы мы с Юуго стали тебе как будто бы братья? 

Иногда Акиичи становился просто чересчур навязчивым и сообразительным, просто не в меру.

– У Кадзухи недавно нашелся брат. Не какой-нибудь побратим, а самый настоящий. Только они друг о друге ничего не знали. Кадзухи еще до рождения брата попал сюда, а Тодзи, когда родился слепым, тоже стал нумерованным ребенком... И встретились они только здесь, совсем недавно. 

Парень смешно вздохнул, прямо как восторженная девица, закончившая читать счастливую концовку любовного романа, и доверительно улыбнулся.

– Сейчас он путешествует вместе с Раканом. Может, ты слышал, брата Кадзухи зовут Тоно Тодзи.

Тем временем вместо будущего названого брата Юуго в их ненадежное убежище нагрянул недовольный их долгим отсутствием Минари. Пришел и сразу начал командовать.

– Где это вас носило? Новенький, пойдешь со мной, будешь помогать собирать и мыть посуду. А ты, Акиичи, нарви побольше травы и мягких веток, чтобы приготовить для нас постель. Спать будем вчетвером, так что до захода солнца нам всем надо как следует постараться. 

Иногда Минари всех удивлял, разговаривал с ними не как их мальчишка-сверстник, а как самый умудренный и уважаемый глава деревни. Кейджи даже шутил, что в будущем быть Минари самым настоящим старостой какой-нибудь общины.

Вопреки ожиданиям Минари да и остальных членов отряда, Хакуби возражать не стал. Кивнул и постарался быстро исполнить данное ему поручение.

Кадзухи в разговоре с Гоши его даже похвалил. Сказал, что парень, конечно, слюнтяй, но исполнительный и послушный, не то что некоторые. Тут Кадзухи как бы между прочим бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону Яшики и Мицубы, которые хоть и считались почти взрослыми парнями, но иногда вели себя как капризные и избалованные дети.

Странно, ведь это про Хакуби говорили, что он чересчур изнеженный и избалованный ребенок…

Как бы то ни было, Кадзухи поставил его в пример.

– Вот что значит благородное аристократическое воспитание, не то что у вас, безответственные обалдуи.

– Ну, так ты же нас с самого детства такими и воспитываешь, – засмеялся над лидером на правах «самого главного после трех старших» Ацухито. – Вернее, вы с Мией и Гоши. Что навоспитывали, то и получили…

– Ах, чтоб вас… – притворно рассердился Кадзухи и запустил в мальчишек косточкой от ягоды.

2

– Хакуби, ты переодеваться и мыться будешь?

Хакуби недоуменно воззрился на смущенного и отчего-то покрасневшего словно майская роза Акиичи.

Как он и говорил, после полутора дней пути вдалеке показались заброшенные строения.

Пришлось немного поторопиться, потому что Кадзухи хотел добраться до усадьбы как можно раньше, лучше всего до полудня. Предстоящую ночь дети во что бы то ни стало хотели провести под любой, хоть бы и самой захудалой крышей, а не в открытом поле. А для обустройства хорошего ночлега следовало столько всего сделать!

Через пару часов быстрой езды, хорошо, что каменные марионетки против такой нещадной эксплуатации не возражали, отряд нумерованных детей достиг намеченной цели.

Усадьба состояла из нескольких разбросанных по каменистой земле домов.

В маленьких строениях, служивших, скорее всего, кладовыми и помещениями для слуг, было захламлено и пыльно. Крыша по углам прохудилась. На рассохшихся деревянных столах в изобилии был рассыпан мышиный и чей-то еще, столь же неприятный на запах и вид, помет.

В самом большом, хозяйском помещении было немного уютнее и чище. Все без лишних напоминаний стали выполнять ставшие уже привычными и закрепленными за каждой группой детей, обязанности.

Младшие были ответственны за уборку, старшие – за охоту и приготовление еды.

Кадзухи снова о чем-то шептался с Мией.

– Парни, кто что полезное и годное в починку найдет, тащите сюда, в главную комнату, чтобы наши умельцы, Гоё, Саёри и Шией с вашими находками разобрались. 

Мия, естественно, растолковал все в деталях.

– В общем, тащите все, что не прибито гвоздями и не привинчено… 

Кроме воды и пищи нумерованным детям, застигнутым землетрясением в усадьбе Сасаока врасплох, требовалось заново обзавестись всеми необходимыми в быту мелочами.

Для починки одежды нужны были иглы и нить, для того, чтобы вырезать деталь к охотничьему арбалету, было не обойтись без простых инструментов, таких как топор и тесло или молоток и гвозди.

Кадзухи на обновленной карте, дополненной своевременными замечаниями Хакуби, обнаружил расположенную неподалеку деревеньку. 

– Мы с Мией быстренько съездим туда-сюда на наших каменных марионетках. Может, что-то удастся выменять у деревенских… 

В ответ на скептическое хмыканье Хакуби, Кадзухи усмехнулся и ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, добавил.

– В обмен на найденное в подземной комнате добро. Какую-нибудь сменную одежду и всякие другие нужные вещи… 

Как, собственно, и предполагалось, никто из детей возражать не стал.

Только еще раз все порадовались, что теперь у них есть неутомимые и быстрые Амоны, которых не требовалось кормить, которые не жаловались на круглосуточную езду и вообще были безотказны и послушны, как и положено бездушным куклам.

– Как ты думаешь, Акиичи, кто раньше носил эту одежду, что Кадзухи нам привез? Они действительно все обменяли или, как и положено порядочным бандитам, раздели и ограбили каких-нибудь несчастных, подвернувшихся под руку местных жителей?

Акиичи не замечал до этого за Хакуби подобных сентиментальностей и мог бы сказать, что тот и сам в свое время пытался убить Ракана.

Еще до перемещения в подземный мир.

Но он только вздохнул и еще раз предложил примерить привезенную как раз для новенького одежду: кимоно и пару добротных рабочих штанов. 

Крестьянские, наверно. Прежде чем вручить выменянные трофеи придирчивому молодому господину из столицы, Акиичи даже понюхал тщательно выстиранную поношенную пару. 

Воняло совсем чуть-чуть, и даже не навозом, а так, скорее потом. 

Кадзухи расщедрился для полураздетого господина на куртку.

– Вроде следов крови и всяких других признаков насильственной смерти нет…

Надо же... Акиичи сказал и сам себе удивился, каким юридически точным, официальным языком он загнул изысканную как у самого Хакуби фразу!

Жаль, что Юуго и Минари его глубокомысленных рассуждений не слышат.

– А хочешь, я сам переоденусь в новый халат, а тебе одолжу то, что сейчас на мне надето?!

Хакуби вздохнул и подивился про себя настойчивости своего нового или, скорее, единственного новоявленного дружка.

– А вдруг у того, кто раньше это носил была какая-нибудь заразная болезнь. Чесотка или просто вши… Блохи.

– Господи, – проворчал Акиичи, – да ничего здесь такого нет. Зря что ли Мия чем-то вонючим одежду чистил? Да еще полчаса над разожженным костром держал: говорит, дым – самое верное средство от всякой заразы. И не будет никто на тебя смотреть. Я даже помогать тебе мыться, если ты так захочешь, не буду.

– Да мы и так все, что хотели, уже тысячу раз рассмотрели, – к уговорам несговорчивого Ширакавы подключился неслышно подкравшийся словно кошка Юуго. – Никакая ты не переодетая в пацана девчонка, хотя Яшики поначалу именно это и говорил. И вообще, мы же вместе с тобой в туалет сегодня утром ходили. Разве что за письку тебя никто не трогал… Но если ты заболеешь, и тебе вдруг понадобится подставить специальное корыто, Мия его «уткой» называет, то я уже это однажды делал.

Хакуби не выдержал и закричал:

– Да знаю я, что такое «утка»! И ваше кимоно, так и быть, после ванны переодену! Но на людях ходить я в чужой одежде не собираюсь. Даже если она не с убитого снята, а какая-нибудь украденная с сушилки.

На том и договорились.

Во время принятие с Хакуби совместной ванны маленький Акиичи углядел на спине и боку Хакуби заметные ножевые шрамы. И несколько других, уже еле заметных беловатых линий, появившихся на порозовевшей от пара коже.

Акиичи открыл было рот, но, немного подумав, смолчал. Вроде как обещал не приставать лишний раз, а значит, приходится держать свое слово. 

Хакуби почти сразу после мытья спины, не вытираясь, набросил на голые плечи одежду.

Оба сделали вид, что ничего особенного во всем этом не было.

На ночь Акиичи постарался накрыть Хакуби целой горой раздобытых в деревне теплых одеял.

– Может, расскажешь какую-нибудь историю из книжек, которые ты читал в столице?

Для начала Хакуби рассказал все, что помнил из истории про Троецарствие, а затем, окончательно усыпил друзей лекцией про захват бельгийского форта Эбен-Эмаль. 

3

Рано утром Кадзухи разбудил возбужденный шепот встревоженного и обозленного Минари.

Слава богу, прежде чем поднимать всеобщий переполох, тот сообразил сообщить о возникшей проблеме старшим.

Он даже обрадовался, вот дурак, вылезшему из-под одного с Кадзухи одеяла, Мие. Судя по хмурому и неудовлетворенному выражению лица, Мию прервали на самом интересном месте.

Сновидения, разумеется, а не на подготовительного этапа к интимному процессу совокупления.

Минари даже не обратил внимания на незастегнутую ширинку их лидера.

Мия непринужденным жестом вытащил из чужих штанов, свою тонкую аристократическую, прямо почти как у того же Хакуби, руку и, запахнув на голой груди кимоно, недовольно пробурчал.

– Чего тебе приспичило нас будить в такую рань? Понос у кого-то, или по-научному диарея? Я же предупреждал, чтобы вы что попало не жрали…

Столь хамовато-вульгарная речь совсем не подходила образу молодого достопочтенного господинчика из столицы.

Конечно, тот же весь из себя вежливый и тактичный!

Не то, что этот обормот Мия!

Кстати, о главном помощнике Кадзухи, Мие…

Широко распахнутые глаза мальчишки буквально присосались к этой сияющей белизне кожи и просвечивающей сквозь нее голубоватой сеточке вен.

Мия раздраженно дернул бровями и состроил угрожающую гримасу. Как-то все внезапно заметили, что он без верхнего кимоно, в одной нижней рубашке. Ну хорошо, косодэ.

Минари встряхнул взлохмаченной со сна головой, прогоняя преследующее его видение. А все этот проклятый новенький!

Хакуби! С этими его обнаженными руками и ногами.

Кадзухи тем временем привел себя в порядок, поправил штаны и с холодной уверенностью в напрасной трате своего и чужого времени заметил.

– Ну, Минари, что не так с этим молодым господином из столицы?

Минари даже задохнулся от возмущения:

– Все не так! Этот новенький господинчик пропал! Сбежал, пока мы все спали, вместе с нашими, то есть этими его каменными марионетками! Видно, он с самого начала решил заманить нас в ловушку, а затем захватить транспортное средство и бросить всех в незнакомом месте! Он-то, небось, с самого начала был в курсе, как добраться отсюда до Метрополии.

Тонкие черты Мии еще больше заострились то ли от переживаний, то ли от скудного вегетарианского рациона.

Он хотел было что-то возразить, но лидер его опередил.

– А ты не заметил, один Хакуби пропал или кто еще вместе с ним? Кажется, за ним взялись присматривать вы с Акиичи, да и Гоши наверняка предупредил на ночь часовых. Ты с дежурными говорил? И где Акиичи?

Минари спохватился, что на месте ночлега не оказалось еще и Юуго. Кадзухи встревожился, однако вида не подал.

– Пойдем, поговорим, может кто-то что-то заметил ночью.

Утренним дозорным оказался Гоши собственной персоной, который заверил друзей, что наблюдал, как Хакуби где-то в половине шестого утра пошел в сторону небольшой открытой поляны, разумеется, не один, а с этим белобрысым дружком, мелким и надоедливым Акиичи. Следом за ними увязался сонный Юуго, а затем и все четверо Амонов разбрелись, чтобы попастись на свежей травке.

Кажется, что Хакуби, прямо как завзятый цыган-конокрад, знал какое-то волшебное, притягивающее марионеток слово.

Несмотря на столь ранний час, выглядел Гоши собранным и серьезным. 

– Поздно вы спохватились, они уже целый час на берегу ручья что-то вроде утренней зарядки делают.

Хакуби действительно облюбовал ровную, открытую с трех сторон площадку для разогревающих упражнений, которые называл комплексом упражнений Плывущий дракон. Что-то похожее на тай-чи стиля горы Удан. Как будто это о чем-то нумерованным детям говорило.

– Чем тебе наши японские ката не угодили?

Кадзухи поинтересовался так, чтобы отвлечь друзей, и вообще, просто ради проформы. 

Мия и Минари, обнаружив предполагаемого беглеца рядом, все еще дулись друг на друга, а посему даже не сочли необходимым обменяться с Хакуби какими-либо утренними приветствиями или другими вежливыми словами.

Что Хакуби, в принципе, не удивило.

Акиичи на удивленье стойко и мужественно молчал, благоговейно взирая на своего нового дружка щенячьими влюбленными глазами.

Юуго храпел, подоткнувшись одному из Амонов под каменистый шершавый бок, а Хакуби, закончив комплекс таолу, счел необходимым ответить:

– А вы всей толпой с утра пораньше пришли, чтобы моей не патриотичностью возмущаться? Или проверяете, не сбежал ли я с вашими секретами и Амонами впридачу?

Кадзухи успокаивающе махнул рукой двум часовым, пристально наблюдавшим за ними издалека. Мотивы утренних шатаний руководящей верхушки отряда были и вправду слишком очевидны.

– Слушай, новичок, может ты организуешь какие-нибудь кружки таких вот любителей спозаранку позаниматься всякими шаолиньскими кунг фу?

Хакуби в ответ резонно заметил, что его гимнастика носит ярко выраженный оздоровительный характер и всего лишь способствует поддержанию тела в оптимальной физической форме.

Хотя считается, что эта разновидность китайского ушу способствует развитию гибкости, силы и выносливости, а также улучшает общую координацию движений. 

– Так, чтобы одним ударом свалить вооруженного бойца, не выйдет. Этому можно научиться, скажем, практикуя окинавское кобудо, – парень явно не желал обнародовать какие-то тайные семейные техники, – я же просто улучшаю технику сложных перемещений. Да и потом, чтобы соответствовать уровню некоторых моих тренировок, надо заниматься базовыми упражнениями с самого детства.

Однако против присутствия наблюдателей возражать не стал.

После подготовительной разминки последовал и вправду замысловатый прыжковый комплекс. То Хакуби распластывался по земле почти как притаившаяся в засаде песчаная змея, то выпрыгивал вверх на целых полтора метра, иногда практически с места, иногда с глубокого приседа и фактически без разбега.

Самым эффектным оказалось приземление на одну ногу, сначала с поджатой, а затем вытянутой вперед ногой. Так что самый преданный поклонник Хакуби Акиичи даже зааплодировал.

Кадзухи еще немного посмотрел, как занимаются всякой художественной ерундой не обремененные поисками пропитания и другими насущными проблемами аристократы, а затем отправился досыпать.

– Если научишься так же садиться на шпагат, то мы опробуем ту новую позу из трактата, что ты мне показывал, – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез наказал озадаченному и смущенному таким беспалевным замечанием Мие.

У самого Мии на уме было совсем другое.

– Слушай, Хакуби, а насколько ты близко знаком с Еруаки?

Хакуби предпочел сначала закончить очередной комплекс упражнений с прямым мечом, а затем обернулся к задавшему вопрос Мие. Медленным движением отвел упавшую на глаза челку.

– Мы с ним знакомы давно. А Еруаки, кажется, знает меня с самого моего детства. Он даже как-то меня лечил, но вместе мы с ним никогда не были.

Минари сообразил, что господинчик кажется нашел себе еще одного заступника и покровителя.

Хакуби и так было сложно привлечь к помощи по обустройству быта и прочему хозяйству, а сейчас эта новая рабсила того и гляди совсем отобьется от рук и пойдет насмарку вся предыдущая образовательная программа.

И все из-за этих красивых глаз да чертовых голых коленок Хакуби! Вон даже страшно подозрительный и обозленный на всех Мия с некоторых пор встал на его, Хакуби, сторону!

– Эй, новенький, не забудь, сегодня вечером ваша с Акиичи и Юуго очередь устраивать ночлег и 

разбивать лагерь!

На это замечание откликнулся даже клевавший носом Юуго.

– Минари, посмотри вокруг! Даже утро по-настоящему еще не наступило! Дай человекам нормально поспать. Парни, мы ведь сейчас в постель вернемся?

4

Хакуби сидел на берегу небольшой реки, вновь заполнившей высохшее русло, и под присмотром Минари мыл посуду.

С мисками и чашками было покончено, оставалось почистить два котелка.

Хакуби уже и так достаточно потрудился, котелок блестел, словно был не металлическим, а из полированной кости. Металлические вещи стоили дорого, и Минари, видно, решил, что господинчик из столицы может нарочно их как-нибудь испортить.

Скорее уж протереть дыру от такого усердия.

Вместо того, чтобы некультурно чертыхаться, Хакуби как и всякий образованный человек элегантно заменял некультурные слова более цензурными словами.

"Сладкий звук его голоса поразил меня, " – в воображении Хакуби прозвучали начальные такты безумно красивой арии Лючии де Ламмермур.

"Ах, этот голос в моем сердце!"

Немного поодаль, там, где остальные ребята распределяли и упаковывали поклажу, слышались пронзительные вопли с кем-то опять поссорившегося Акиичи. В какой-то момент Хакуби даже послышалось некое подобие вокального тремоло в голосе мальчишки.

«Горели звезды, благоухала ночь… – Медитировал над проклятым котелком Хакуби. – Этак мне никаких запасов любимых арий не хватит…»

И парень еще раз подумал о том, какие же эти дети все-таки шумные.

Наконец Хакуби навел последний полирующий штрих и продемонстрировал результаты своих усилий вечно недовольному его работой Минари.

– Ну вот, теперь можешь надеть этот котелок себе на голову и идти отвоевывать сковороду хоть у самого черта.

Нумерованный мальчишка аристократически тонкий намек, естественно, не понял.

Как оказалось, дети не могли распределить, кому нести все эти новые вещи, те, что Кадзухи привез из поездки в деревню. Куртки, пара дождевиков и одеяла.

Вот ведь какие привереды: и налегке ехать им не нравится, и с грузом полезных вещей путешествовать плохо. Не на себе же тащить, а навьючив на несчастных Амонов.

Хакуби даже стало жаль безответных животных.

Внезапное появление Хакуби среди детей только раззадорило взъерошенного Акиичи.

Парень, по выражению папиного хорошего друга Тао, будто совсем съехал с катушек и ругался не с кем-нибудь, а с известным грубияном Яшики и еще парой-тройкой других детей. Тех, что заведомо старше даже самого Хакуби. И если со своим одногодком, семнадцатилетним Кейджи, Хакуби еще мог разговаривать на равных, то остальные участники конфликта, Нишина, Эномицу и Шоичи да и сам Яшики со своим неразлучным дружком Мицубой были на два-три года старше.

– Это всегда у вас так? – спросил у предусмотрительно отодвинувшегося в сторонку, подальше от разошедшегося не на шутку Акиичи, Юуго.

Юуго кивнул.

– Нет. То есть, ага… Точнее, всегда, если рядом окажется Акиичи.

– А ничего, что это большие ребята? Вон, смотри, даже Кадзухи нас услышал.

– Не-а, Кадзухи сначала пошлет выяснять, в чем проблема, Гоё или Ацухито. А Акиичи все равно, кто перед ним, Ацухито или Фудзима. Ну-у, разве что Мию побаивается иногда. Впрочем, Мию у нас все ребята боятся. Даже, наверное, сам Кадзухи. Потому что он страсть какой умный, так иногда завернет, что не поймешь, он тебя только что обложил всякими нехорошими словами, или, наоборот, вроде как похвалил. По-ученому это называется «сарказм».

Хакуби кивнул. Он заметил, что к группе как раз направляется Гоши.

Гоши имел авторитет, так что даже Акиичи на время примолк и только тихо пробурчал себе что-то под нос.

Хакуби как всегда сделал вид, что ворчанья Акиичи не слышал.

– В чем дело?

Оказалось, что старшие навалили два больших тюка на Амона, на котором ехали младшие, Минари, Юуго и Акиичи. Ну и Хакуби, куда ж ему от навязчивого дружка деваться. А младшие вполне справедливо решили, что у них на четверых места и так мало.

Решающим аргументом старших было то, что друзья Акиичи младше, следовательно, и места им нужно совсем чуть-чуть, не то что таким здоровым парням, как Яшики.

Возможно, это предположение было вполне разумным, потому что Гоши велел оставить все как есть, младшие будут присматривать за грузом, а Хакуби попросил пересесть на другую каменную ящерицу, рядом с Мией.

Хакуби запаниковал.

Мия наверняка хочет расспросить его о Еруаки. Он то и дело на него, Хакуби, так изучающее поглядывает. Видимо, подозревает что-то дурное.

Хакуби и сам понимал, что характер у него не ахти. Да и затея с получением сверхспособностей отдавала ницшеанством и немного евгеникой.

Впрочем, даже сам Еруаки подобных слов не знал. А знал бы, все равно пошел до конца, в отличие от самого Хакуби.

Многие считали, что у Хакуби – романтическая натура.

Хакуби вздохнул: в качестве профессионального наемника ему до своего отца еще расти и расти.

Впрочем, Такео, узнай он об участии своего сына в заговоре, неудачное покушение явно бы не одобрил.

Или, может быть, раскритиковал методы и выбор оружия?

Зато у Хакуби есть аргумент. Что ни говори, а ввязался он в заговор из-за Еруаки.

Папа и сам, имевший в заложниках у Союза свою сестру, нередко выполнял задания, которые ему были неприятны.

Нет, конечно, затея участием в заговоре была по-своему неплоха. Экологический баланс и социальная инфраструктура традиционного общества империи Амато давно катились ко всем чертям.

Стражники Кинрея говорили, да и внутренняя полиция уже об этом докладывала: обедневшие крестьяне отказываются даже от единственных, здоровых и способных к любой работе сыновей, не говоря уже о малолетних нахлебниках, девочках и детях-инвалидах. Во всех провинциях множатся секты различных полумистических – полурелигиозных учений, банды наводнили опустевшие города и захватили вконец разрушенные дороги. Кое-где отмечались и вспышки каннибализма.

На фоне молчаливого игнорирования главами Пяти самых уважаемых семейств большей части наболевших проблем, замысел мятежников выглядел если не благородным, то хотя бы дерзким.

Имея перед собой явственный пример модифицированного человека, немудрено, что Еруаки захотел обрести такие же сверхспособности.

Только вот незадача:, трансформации отца и Тао были основаны на совсем других технологиях. Никаких «камней», «магической крови» и прочих заклинаний. Чистая наука и генная инженерия.

В этом и кроется нежелание Хакуби лишний раз говорить с Мией.

Тот, конечно, подумает, что Хакуби покрывает темные делишки Мийиного высокопоставленного брата.

Или… Хакуби в этот момент даже слегка покраснел, Мия считает, что Еруаки и сам покрывает кое-кого в постели…

Хакуби искоса взглянул на сидевшего позади него Мию.

Что ни говори, и здесь, и там ситуация, в которой оказался Хакуби, была двусмысленной.

Еруаки, конечно, был еще тем подлецом… Наверняка догадывался, что с заданием Кинрея что-то нечисто.

И ведь его действительно перенесли почти что на порог подземной лаборатории Еруаки…

Если образно так рассудить. Две подземных комнаты, два одинаковых, по крайней мере внешне, человека.

Если бы Мия родился чуть-чуть пораньше, именно он мог бы сейчас проживать в столице. В подземных владениях семьи императорских врачей Ерубаши.

Если отбросить всякие не имеющие под собой серьезных обоснований предрассудки, то неотесанный братец был тоже весьма симпатичен.

Брат-близнец Еруаки почувствовал его изучающий взгляд и нахмурился, сдвинув прихотливо изогнутые брови к переносице. Это выглядело устрашающе и смешно одновременно.

Эта реакция была совершенно не в духе его Еруаки.

Хакуби несколько запоздало и с некоторым удивлением отметил, что в мыслях уже разграничил свое отношение к близнецам. Несмотря на то, что Еруаки по образу мыслей и вообще по многим аристократическим привычкам был и остается для Хакуби именно «своим», позволить себе физические отношения хотелось с Мией.

В конце концов это же только секс, а в столице у Хакуби есть невеста.

Тао говорил, что в его, Хакуби, возрасте он наверняка тоже бы поэкспериментировал.

Слабо богам, отец у него любопытством и многословием не отличался. Хакуби был уверен, что Такео, узнав про это, просто выжидающе промолчит. И Хакуби признается, что «хочется иногда что-то новое попробовать».

Хакуби снова еле удержался от того, чтобы не обернуться и не встретиться взглядом с Мией.

Все-таки, несмотря на одинаковую внешность, чисто по физическим и тактильным ощущениям братья Ерубаши были совершенно разные.

Хакуби думал, что Мия сразу же забросает его вопросами, но тот, хоть и порывался что-то сказать, так ни на что серьезное не решился.

Зато в какой-то момент рядом оказался ехавший на другой ящерице Кадзухи с четырьмя другими старшими ребятами.

Хакуби изредка перебрасывался с ним малозначительными, «Ты здесь когда-нибудь был?» – «Нет», репликами. И как-то они впятером на каменной марионетке уместились… Парочка, кажется, их звали Нишина и Седзи, вполне приветливо махнули ему рукой.

Хакуби пришло на ум, что если для нумерованных детей он считался мало-мальски опытным проводником, то для бывших друзей-заговорщиков из столицы – несомненным перебежчиком и предателем.

А как поступают с предателями и перебежчиками он уже узнал и на примере отца, и на собственной шкуре.

– Вон старая дорога, – Хакуби кивнул в сторону заваленного осыпавшимися камнями непроходимого для пеших путников и всадников на лошадях участка.– Здесь начинается подконтрольная Страже территория.

Кадзухи кивнул и полувопросительно заметил.

– Стража – это ведь отряд, подчиняющаяся Кингенам?

Хакуби кивнул.

– Они хоть и относятся к внутренним войскам, но слушаются только Кинрея.

Кроме патрулирования границ и выполнения особо секретных личных поручений, Стража занималась поимкой мятежников и других опасных бандитов.

Истинного хозяина Стражи из простого народа мало кто знал, поэтому Хакуби поинтересовался у Кадзухи.

– Ты с ними встречался?

Кадзухи отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Слышал. От людей, встречавшихся когда-то с ними. Правда там, где мы жили… – На мгновение лицо Кадзухи омрачилось при мысли о разрушенной бывшей усадьбе Сасаока. – В том месте, которое мы называли домом, в последнее время путников было совсем мало. Так вот, о Страже поговаривали, что туда набирают не людей, а настоящих монстров.

Хакуби мысленно улыбнулся. Эти наивные слова, произнесенные таким недоверчивым парнем как Кадзухи, прозвучали несколько нелепо.

«Ты еще моего отца с членами спецгруппы ДА-5 пока не видел.

Будем надеяться, что никогда и не увидишь. Незачем группе по силовому проведению операций здесь снова появляться».

Хакуби и сам по незнанию попал однажды под действие группы зачистки.

– Просто туда набирают специально обученных людей, охотников, метких стрелков, тех, кто занимался боевыми искусствами с самого детства. И будучи уже состоявшимися мастерами многие продолжают изучать новые направления и боевые стили. Даже прославленные китайские монахи, которые придумали всю эту оздоровительную систему, на самом деле разрабатывали смертельно опасные приемы. Говорят, что существовали два направления занятий: одно – открытое, для инспектировавших монастыри императорских чиновников, а второе – истинное, передававшееся для посвященных тайно. По-настоящему жесткое как окинавское кобудо и такое же эффективное.

Кадзухи спросил, и Хакуби заметил, что парню и вправду все это было интересно.

– И ты тоже всеми этими кунг фу с малолетства занимался?

Хакуби кивнул.

– Конечно, как и прочими обязательными для аристократов вещами.

Из-за спины подал голос обидевшийся за весь не аристократический люд Мия.

– И чем же еще благородным аристократам пристало заниматься? Чтением стихов, пением и рисованием изящных картинок?

Сарказма, прозвучавшего в голосе Мии, хватило бы на целый выводок самых ядовитых гадюк.

Даже Кадзухи весело ухмыльнулся и дружески хлопнул того по плечу.

И ободряюще кивнул Хакуби, мол, не обращай внимания на него, это же Мия.

Хакуби, наверное, кроме цвета волос какими-то чертами характера действительно пошел в папу, поэтому не обиделся, а доброжелательно улыбнулся.

Не совсем чтобы искренне, до профессионального обаяния Такео ему было расти и расти, но получилось совсем неплохо.

– Да, а еще ты забыл про танцы. Говорят, сочинение стихов тренирует речь, а умение грациозно двигаться под музыку развивает технику перемещений и координацию. Впрочем, я не поэт. И даже не художник. Просто могу детально перенести увиденное на бумагу. Могу начертить довольно точный чертеж, а также описать внешность человека и его характерные приметы. В обычной жизни это вряд ли сильно пригодится… (но такого необычного ребенка как сын модифицированного убийцы вряд ли растили и готовили к обычной жизни). Пою я, честно говоря, не очень, к тому же все эти возрастные изменения… но музыку люблю.

Хакуби чуть покраснел, но затем твердо добавил.

– Еще я играю на некоторых музыкальных инструментах.

Если бы при этом разговоре присутствовал Тодзи, то он бы уж заметил, что Хакуби просто без ума от музыки. На этой почве они, собственно говоря, с Хакуби и сблизились. Тодзи, будучи долгое время слепым, почти во всем полагался на осязание, ощущения и звуки.

К тому же, как и Хакуби Тодзи был неосознанным левшой. Поэтому Кинрей и поставил их обучаться стрельбе из лука вместе.

Кадзухи заметил, что Хакуби на мгновение отвлекся.

– А что скажешь об остальных соратниках Кинрея?

Хакуби быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону насупившегося Мии и, немного подумав, обстоятельно ответил.

– Сакумори, высокий блондин из семейства казначеев по фамилии Манасаки. Наверное, самый высококвалифицированный государственный чиновник по призванию. В каком-нибудь другом обществе он бы стал выдающимся ученым. Каким-нибудь физиком, химиком, математиком или программистом, но Манасаки всегда занимались финансовыми делами империи, бухгалтерией, написанием приказов и всякой статистикой. А еще из него вышел бы, наверное, высококлассный юрист… Вся наша патриархальная система управления государством и все наше местное законотворчество для него это детские игрушки. Если бы он сдружился с Еруаки-самой…

Хакуби замолчал. Кадзухи выжидательно поднял бровь. Мия, казалось, вообще никак не прореагировал.

– Они бы действительно когда-нибудь добрались до генной инженерии.

Кадзухи удивленно покачал головой.

– Честно говоря, я вообще большую часть того, что ты сказал не понял. Ну а другие твои друзья…

Хакуби смутился.

– Мы вообще не были ни с кем друзьями. То есть, Еруаки может с ними и дружил. А Манасаки, Тогимару и Энсуи значительно меня старше. Еруаки, конечно, ученик врача. Он уже много лет как порвал отношения со своей семьей и сейчас большую часть времени проводит в подземных лабораториях.

– У них действительно в семье нелады? А кто же сейчас считается главой клана?

– Пока семьей руководит его старший дядя.

Хакуби быстро оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на изменившееся лицо Мии, и торопливо ответил на невысказанный вопрос.

– Не всем в столице известно, что отец Еруаки погиб несколько лет тому назад. Несчастный случай во время проведения эксперимента. А мать Еруаки почти что сразу после его рождения переселилась на окраину столицы и стала жить отдельно.

Кадзухи сказал, будто обращаясь к самому себе, а не к напряженно ловившему каждое слово Мие.

– Стало быть, отец погиб, так и не увидев и не узнав, что стало с его родным третьим сыном?

Хакуби сначала пожал плечами, а затем кивнул.

– Скорее всего, да… Но утверждать не могу.

Хакуби помолчал, для приличия давая время Кадзухи и Мие освоиться с новой и неожиданной для обоих информацией, а затем продолжил, словно неловкого момента перед этим не было.

– Самый высокий и самый сильный среди товарищей Кинрея-самы, это, наверное, Энсуи Энжу. Про таких говорят, «жгучий брюнет с мрачным горящим взором». Правда, волосы у него все-таки больше каштановые, не как у меня, а с таким темно-бордовым оттенком. 

– Я, честно говоря, даже не представляю, что означают все эти названия, – усмехнулся в ответ на улыбку Мии Кадзухи. – А ты видел все эти «каштаны» и «бордо»?

– Бордовый – это цвет особого напитка, вина… Да, я, пожалуй, и сам все это плохо себе представляю.

Хакуби задумался, о чем он, собственно, с бывшими врагами Кинрея-самы говорит.

Кадзухи, немного помолчав, заметил.

– Ты же понимаешь, что сам выкладываешь необходимую информацию?

Хакуби кивнул.

– Но такая информация в борьбе против Кинрея-самы тебе и твоим друзьям вряд ли чем-то поможет. Зато вы будете иметь представление о своих противниках. Энсуи, между прочим, самый популярный жених среди всех незамужних девушек столицы. Считается таким же красивым как турецкая кинозвезда Бурак Озчивит.

– Это какие-то еще неизвестные простолюдинам развлечения аристократов?

Хакуби задумался, а затем кивнул, рядом с этими нумерованными детьми можно было говорить, не опасаясь каких-либо катастрофических последствий. В конце концов, с ним и так кроме замечаний по всяким бытовым вопросам практически не общались. Кроме разве что Минари, Юуго и вездесущего Акиичи.

Правда эти бытовые ситуации с непременным переполохом случались повсеместно, сплошь и рядом.

Хакуби подумал и выдал еще секрет.

– Это они еще моего отца не видели… Кстати, мама Еруаки живет с нами по соседству. Она помогала присматривать за моим младшим братом. 

Вот еще одна совершенно нежданная и совсем необязательная новость, но Хакуби слышал, что потенциальную жертву гораздо труднее убить, если она достаточно себя «очеловечит».

К тому же, его предполагаемый противник Мия будет в немалой степени деморализован.

Кадзухи вмешался в завязавшуюся перепалку между подслушавшими разговор соседними мальчишками, которые тут же начали строить свои безосновательные догадки. Что Еруаки, наверное, еще один брат Хакуби. И почему Хакуби не сказал, что у него вообще есть родной брат.

Хакуби отвлек внимание главного бандита, остановив каменную ящерицу и обозначив несколько основных ориентиров впереди, справа и слева по горизонту.

– Где-то в этих местах стражники обычно выставляют сторожевые посты. А кроме боевого охранения с четырех сторон отряд высылает еще дозорных.

– То есть мы тоже должны остановиться и подождать, пока несколько человек не разведают впереди местность? – Гоши по знаку Кадзухи спешился и присоединился к так называемому оперативно-тактическому «штабу». – Мы, конечно, не военный отряд, но тоже кое-что умеем.

– Ну а ты, – Кадзухи задержался на некоторое время, чтобы приставить к Хакуби пару больших ребят, то ли в качестве почетного эскорта, то ли более прозаической охраны пленного заложника. – Какую сторону примешь ты?

Хакуби предложил в качестве альтернативы никаких враждебных действий против стражников Кинрея не предпринимать, а попробовать договориться через посредничество союзников.

В качестве переговорщика он, разумеется, предлагал себя. Все-таки семейство Ширакава считалось одним из пяти главнейших кланов.

Если же переговоры зайдут в тупик, а вероятность этого было очень велика, Хакуби сказал, что «сидя на вершине горы, будет наблюдать за схваткой двух тигров».

Назначив ребят, ответственных за наблюдение и разведку, Кадзухи собрал остальных детей, чтобы сообща выработать план действий. Как поступить, если отряд встретится с другими такими же организованными отрядами. Что если это будет по-настоящему разбойничья банда или вооруженное формирование местной полиции? И как противостоять хорошо обученным правительственным войскам?

Говорили вместо лидера отряда в основном Мия и Гоши. Хакуби заметил, что даже оторванное от устоявшихся авторитетов общество неорганизованных детей продолжало воспроизводить традиционную иерархическую систему управления, как и в остальной империи Амато. 

Хакуби с заговорщиками из столицы придерживались куда более радикальных взглядов.

Итогом получасового выступления старших стала общая концепция того, что любой военачальник назвал бы тактикой партизанских действий.

Все это время Хакуби вспоминал историю одного неудавшегося Крестового похода.

Под конец Гоши произнес что-то вроде смутно оформленных программных тезисов. 

Мия пообещал часть из них записать и оформить первую официальную инструкцию.

"А назовем мы ее новой "Красной книжечкой"”, – чуть было не съязвил пессимистично настроенный Хакуби. 

На этой торжественной ноте собрание было закончено.

Проехав благополучно, без каких-либо нежданных встреч и особых происшествий около пятнадцати лиг, отряд остановился на ночь возле небольшой скальной гряды.

Лагерь разбили среди небольшой рощи цветущих низкорослых деревьев. На них даже росли какие-то съедобные плоды. 

Мия сказал, что это дикие яблони. Не то чтобы прямо дикие, но отличаются от тех, что выращивают обычно в садах. Хакуби мог бы уточнить, что это так называемая яблоня Сиверса, но не стал. В отличие от суматошных Ракана, Кадзухи и прочих, он не любил делать поспешных заявлений и указывать людям на их пробелы в знаниях, промахи в работе и вообще провоцировать на какую-либо обиду.

Часть детей отправилась на охоту и охрану лагеря, а остальные взялись выполнять хозяйственно-бытовые обязанности.

Акиичи с Юуго тут же забрались на дерево, деликатно отклонив предложение Хакуби помочь им со сбором яблок. Конечно, они считали, что Хакуби в новинку лазить по камням и скалам, памятуя о том, как недоволен был парень, когда им пришлось выкарабкиваться из подземелий по лестнице из корней деревьев.

Где им было узнать, что парень предпочитал всегда использовать профессиональные надежные приспособления. Кошки, ледорубы, колышки, и, конечно же, страховочную обвязку.

Сдав большую часть яблок сортировщикам продуктов Мии и Ацухито, Акиичи вместе с Юуго пошли первым делом пошел Хакуби. Тот как всегда прятался на отшибе, сидел возле Амонов и с меланхоличным видом разглядывал ободранную коленку.

– Где это ты так расшибся? – безо всяких обиняков спросил прямодушный Юуго.

Акиичи по-прежнему иногда робел в общении с молодым господином из столицы.

– Вы ушиблись? Давайте, я попрошу целебную мазь у Мии. Только сначала надо промыть и обработать чем-нибудь дезинфицирующим эту рану.

Хакуби раздраженно фыркнул. Так бывало всегда, если ему приходилось много и интенсивно общаться с кем-то на людях. К тому же, на завтрак вместо хорошо заваренного чая была какая-то травяная бурда, и Хакуби, честно говоря, не очень любил рыбу.

– Лучше скажи, Акиичи, с кем можно обменяться штанами, которые мне привез Кадзухи.

Юуго и Акиичи переглянулись и младший заботливо уточнил:

– А что с ними не так? Где-то какая-нибудь дыра или грязное пятно? Мы с Юуго вроде их перед этим хорошо осмотрели…

Хакуби досадливо махнул головой.

– Не в этом дело, просто они слишком коротки по длине, а в ширину словно на какого-то толстяка сшиты. В каждую штанину можно мои полторы ноги засунуть.

Юуго почесал в затылке.

– Вроде, у нас одежда всегда была такая. Чтобы можно было любому надеть, и, если надо, распороть и расширить.

– А у тебя, в столице?

Хакуби слегка покраснел, у Акиичи от переживаний из-за того, что молодому господину снова с одеждой не угодили, даже заострился кончик и без того длинного носа.

– В столице и дома это другое дело… Но все-таки хотелось бы подобрать штаны поудобней, на свой размер.

Товарищи погрузились в напряженное раздумье.

– О! – воскликнул обрадованный Акиичи. – Может, тебе обратиться с предложением к Ацухито? Он хоть и старший из нас после Кадзухи, Мии и Гоши, но не такой уж высокий. К тому же, он чаще распоряжается такими хозяйственными вещами.

Юуго возразил.

– Проще подкатить к Нишине или Сиэйю. Сиэй самый главный среди младших детей после Ацухито. Он может спросить у других, кто хочет поменяться с тобой одеждой. К Яшики и Мицубе мы даже подходить не станем, то же самое касается Гоё, Саёри и Эномицу.

Акиичи храбро пообещал переговорить с тихим и мягким по характеру Рэнджи. А Юуго взял на себя семнадцатилетнего весельчака Кейджи и скромного шестнадцатилетнего Такуми.

Стараниями сплетника Рокуро о проблеме с одеждой для новенького разузнали почти все оставшиеся ребята.

Кое-кто не упустил случая поворчать насчет слишком привередливых господинчиков из столицы, кое-кто благополучно проигнорировал проблему.

Однако большая детей часть не упустила случая поглазеть на новенького в обновке. Кто-то если и не принес нужную Хакуби одежду, то пришел обсудить младших детей, новые фасоны и просто поразвлечься. Под предлогом поиска одежды для новенького из столицы все грузовые тюки переворошили верх дном. Многие вещи, считавшиеся потерянными, нашлись в самых неожиданных местах. Просто впопыхах их то и дело перекладывали с места на место.

Заодно, провели дополнительную инвентаризации и ревизию.

Помимо прочего выяснилось, что размеры ребят, одного с Хакуби роста или слишком малы – большей частью в длину – либо широки, либо и то, и другое вместе.

Поиском подходящих штанов для Хакуби занялся даже вечно загруженный бытовыми проблемами Ацухито.

– Да что ж это такое, вы с Кейджи одного роста и возраста, а на тебе его штаны смотрятся, как будто их нарочно укоротили. 

Одежда старших, Эномицу, Сиэйя и Саёри подходила Хакубипо длине, зато на поясе нужно много лишнего убирать: придется ушивать почти наполовину. 

– Какой же ты нескладный проблемный ребенок. 

– Это потому, что у Хакуби ноги длинные, – догадался сообразительный Кейджи.– Тебя, наверное, за ноги много тянули, вот они больше положенного и выросли.

– То, что ноги длиннее, чем у других, это понятно, непонятно, что со штанами делать? Если перешивать, то это займет какое-то время, и кому после Хакуби эти штаны налезут?

В конце концов, в разговор вмешался стоявший в стороне высокий, но робкий и застенчивый Фуджима. 

Когда старшие ребята опять затеяли перепалку, совсем не относящуюся к переодеванию парня из столицы, а касаюшуюся очередного дежурства, он предложил Хакуби свою ставшую уже тесной одежду.

Как ни странно, одежда восемнадцатилетнего Фуджимы Хакуби подошла, разве что была чуть-чуть в талии широковата.

Благодарный за то, что ему удалось наконец-то выбраться из центра внимания остальных детей, Хакуби предложил помощь своему спасителю на кухне.

Застенчивый темноволосый Фуджима был родом из северных краев, где выращивают дикую пшеницу, и сейчас он собирался приготовить из найденного зерна особенную пшеничную кашу, _булгур_.

Между тем, Хакуби отыскал среди остальных припасов целый набор чая разных сортов и качества и собирался приготовить напиток в соответствии с правилами чайного этикета.

Некоторых сортов было совсем по чуть-чуть, и Хакуби предложил сделать второй напиток, настоянный на разных травах.

– Где ты этому научился? У тебя же в столице, наверное, много слуг?

Хакуби признался, что научился у брата Мии, Еруаки. 

Скоро рядом с ним появился взъерошенный, как воробей после драки, потрепанный Акиичи и сказал, что во время поиска штанов видел среди вещей одну подходящую по названию книжку.

Что-то про цветы.

И умчался добывать к еще ссорившимся уже по десятому поводу мальчишкам.

– Ну а мне всякие книжки с рецептами для приготовления плова не нужны, – улыбнулся Фуджима, немного осмелевший за время проведенное наедине с Хакуби, оказавшимся таким же молчуном как и он.

– Что-то Акиичи снова где-то запропастился…

Хакуби наготовил уже две небольшие бадейки чая, а посланец за книгой все не возвращался.

Когда же он возник, Хакуби с Юуго уже собирались спать, при этом вид у Акиичи был таинственный и виноватый.

– Я эту книжку знаешь как доставал? Сначала спросил у Сиэйя, но он сказал, что ничего такого не видел. Но при этом Нишина как-то странно подмигнул стоявшему рядом Сёдзи. А проходивший мимо Яшики, как всегда был очень груб и сказал, что таким малявкам как мы подобные развращающие книги читать еще рановато. А что это значит «развращающий»? – тараторил как из автоматического пистолета Стечкина запыхавшийся от беготни по лагерю Акиичи. – А эта компания вечно смеющихся над нами больших ребят, Рокуро, Эномицу и Сёдзи, стояла в сторонке и как-то подозрительно хихикала.

– А что за название книги?

– Что-то про цветы и еще сливы в золотой вазе…

Нежный и застенчивый по характеру Фуджима покраснел и сказал, что про такую книгу он кажется что-то слышал, но читать – не читал, да и остальным ребятам делать этого не советовал.

– Да что ж это за книга такая, что от нее все так плюются? – любопытству заинтригованных детей не было предела.

– Наверняка. что-то по кулинарии или по ведению домашнего хозяйства. 

Разомлевший после наваристого плова _булгур_ , Хакуби пребывал в тихом экстазе от собственноручно приготовленного _улуна_ и был настроен более чем дружелюбно, даже благодушно.

Акиичи наугад распахнул потрепанную на вид книгу.

– Ой, что-то я не так, наверное, разобрал… Может быть перепутал какие-нибудь иероглифы. Как ты думаешь, Хакуби, это кандзи или что-то такое китайское?

– Ты читай-читай…

И Акиичи вслух прочел.

– _Вот, трепеща, вздымается упругое копье, вот, колышась, играет меч стальной. Тут, не щадя себя, врезается во вражий стан, так в игре дождя и тучки трофеи пожинает. Там-там! Барабанный бой торопит воина вперед. Дзинь-дзинь! Копье с мечом скрестилось. Слышится то треск, то лязг. Сцепились, спутались – и не разнять. Вверх, вниз – бурлит обратное теченье. Грохочет и шумит стремительный поток. Катится, смывает – не устоять на месте. Несет, сбивает – сдержаться не хватает сил. Так и гоняет взад-вперед, толкает из конца в конец._

Некоторое время все озадаченно молчали, причем, если Хакуби о чем-то догадывался и потихоньку краснел, то Юуго и Акиичи честно строили догадки, о каком это великом сражении древности говорится в книге.

Наконец, Хакуби не выдержал и велел Юуго забрать эту книгу и отнести ее туда, где Акиичи ее взял.

Юуго тоже что-то сообразил и с видом гадателя по книге судеб наугад ткнул пальцем в первую открывшуюся страницу.

Эта страница оказалась куда более содержательней.

_«Ах ты, потаскушка! – засмеялся Симэнь»._

– Так, это совсем неинтересно… Ага.

_«Сказав это, она, тяжело дыша, стала сосать взятый в рот причиндал, то заглатывая, то выпуская, то играла с ним кончиком языка, то по-лягушачьи лизала его, то держала внутри, перекатывая в разные стороны, то вынимала и приникала к нему своим напудренным личиком, в общем, забавляясь с ним всевозможными способами. Тот самый предмет, становившийся все более крепким и твердым, высоко поднялся, вздернул голову, его впалый глаз стал круглым и вытаращился, волосы в свесившейся бороде выпрямились и затвердели.»_

До Акиичи тоже что-то дошло, но в отличие от засмущавшегося Хакуби остроносое личико мальчишки вспыхнуло в радостном возбуждении.

– А еще что-нибудь про отношения с женщинами там есть?

– Тут все какие-то «игры дождя и тучки».

Юуго нахмурился, шевеля губами, чтобы разобрать непривычные иероглифы, и уверенно процитировал.

– _Симэнь, ощутив грядущее семяизвержение, обеими руками задрал ее ноги и с такой силой стал заправлять ей, что звуки от шлепков по ногам слышались непрерывно, а стоны лежавшей внизу жены сливались в одно громогласье, от которого она не могла удержаться._

– О, тут даже про такое есть!

_Когда наступил последний миг, Симэнь хлопнул жену по заду, погрузил свой черенок по самый корень и достиг последней глубины, что ни с чем нельзя было сравнить **.** Симэнь радостно почувствовал это, и из него ручьем потекло. Цзиньлянь, получившая семя, тесно прижалась к мужу, и два тела долго лежали в таком положении._

– Жаль что картинок в этой книжке нет, было бы понятно, что и куда вставили…

– Разве ты не знаешь, как это делается? – удивленно переспросил Акиичи. – Женщинам я не знаю куда вставлять, а вот мужчинам в это самое место…

На лице Хакуби явственно читалась смесь жгучего стыда вкупе с чувством отвращения и немножко – коварного любопытства.

– А ты сам, Аикиичи, откуда такое узнал? Прочитал еще одну такую же книжку? Или?..

Акиичи побледнел.

– Нет, я случайно разок услышал, как старшие ребята об этом говорили. И еще пару раз я не вовремя кое-куда зашел, а там голые… этим самым как раз занимались. Очень интересное у них оказалось сочетание: этот стоит внизу, на четвереньках, а тот ему письку свою прямо по самый корень в задницу пихает. В это самое "оно", как говорится, "анально-фекальное выходное отверстие". У обоих рожи красные, пыхтят, а потом еще шлепают друг друга по ягодицам и стонут.

Хорошенькую мордашку Хакуби аж перекосило от отвращения, а Юуго разговор "про это" напротив, поддержал.

– Интересно, как эта штука в такое маленькое отверстие все-таки заходит? Наверное, с трудом... Иногда даже какашки оттуда вылазят туго, а тут этакая большая раздувшаяся болванка. 

Хакуби вспомнил известный мем, где персонаж американского актера, Райана Гослинга сначала брезгливо отворачивается назад, как бы восклицая «Фу, ну и мерзость!» А затем снова приникает к биноклю, не в силах оторваться от восхитительного и ужасающего зрелища.

А Акиичи вдохновенно живописал.

– А потом что-то белое из него как брызнет! И потом он такой «ааа-а», и этот тоже по самую мошонку… О-ооо…

Юуго продолжал задавать риторические вопросы.

– Но ведь это большое в такое маленькое не влезет…

– И потом там все такое красное и растянутое, прямо ужас-ужас!

– А если растянуть каким-нибудь подходящим инструментом?

– И потом, «фуу-ух!»

А потом:

– Хакуби, ты бы хотел это с кем-нибудь попробовать?

Хакуби промычал что-то нечленораздельное и явно протестующее против такого провокационного вопроса.

И тут появился Минари и обсуждение моментально стихло.

– Чего это вы расшумелись? – Минари с подозрением оглядел сначала бывших своих друзей, Юуго и Акиичи, а затем и примкнувшего к парочке новоявленного дружка из столицы, Хакуби.

– А тебя, Минари, мы в нашу кампанию не позовем…

– О чем это вы?

Юуго загадочно улыбнулся и незаметно спрятал китайскую книжку в свой карман.

– Куда это вы меня не позовете? И что вы там собрались устроить?

– Оргию,– тонко улыбнулся ставший вдруг напыщенным и важным Акиичи.

Хакуби подумал, что было бы неплохо свалиться в обморок.


End file.
